The Next Problem
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Problem'. Guess who's back? Coop and Kiva and others might be in danger when someone unexpected returns.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Problem

Dedication: To my fan Ken who inspired this sequel to 'Another Problem.' Thank you for inspiring me and being a fan of my Megas XLR.

Please Note: This story is AU. If you don't like Au don't read. I REALLY don't want to see any reviews complaining that this is AU. If you don't like AU **don't **read. It's that's simple. And if you're too stupid NOT to read it. Don't review. Please, just don't. And for those who enjoy or are at least **open minded **to AU fanfics. Thank you for checking this story and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR.

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

(5 Years Later- After the first fic)

He walked around looking listlessly at the white walls. All white walls. He barely remembered anything about himself. Suddenly he felt a pain pierce through his head.

A black haired male and redheaded female walked tentatively into a motel. One behind the other……

_----------_

"_What?" a voice asked suddenly and the black haired male and red headed female jumped upward on the bed, "you thought you could hide this from me Kiva?" he demanded._

"_Coop I….," Kiva tried to explain._

"_Get dressed!" Coop ordered and Kiva squeaked……._

_-------_

"_I've decided to divorce Kiva and I wanted to talk to you," Coop said formally as a black haired male stood by the door with a look of surprise, "may I come in?" he asked._

_The black haired male looked suspicious and hesitant. Then he sighed and stepped aside._

"_Sure," he said._

"_Thanks Jamie," Coop said as he stepped in, "this decision will change your life **forever**."_

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as the memories flashed in his head once again.

Soon he was on his knees sobbing and screaming from the pain in his head.

"Doctor! Doctor!" a nurse cried upon seeing who was screaming, "it's #72075 again."

"No surprise," a blonde haired man responded.

"What do I do Dr. Ross?" the nurse asked nervously, "it's my third day," she added nervously.

"Just leave him there," Dr. Ross said dismissively, "everyone else has," he told her.

"Isn't that against policy?" the nurse asked him.

"Do YOU want to deal with him **Nurse **Trin?" Dr. Ross asked pointedly.

Nurse Trin looked over at the man only known as #72075 dressed in the navy blue cotton shirt and pants all patients wore along with their number on the left side of the shirt at this private Asylum. #72075 was now thrashing and screaming and tearing at his black hair.

"He stops, right?" Nurse Trin asked.

"Of **course **he **stops**," Dr. Ross responded, "he **has **to run out of energy **sometime**," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Nurse Trin said softly and her reddened face showed that she was embarrassed, "how come he doesn't have a name?" she asked suddenly.

"The person who sent him here requested that #72075 **only **be called by his number," Dr. Ross said formally, "and please do **not **question me **any **further about **this **patient," he added.

"Yes Doctor," Nurse Trin said humbly.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Dr. Ross said in a bored voice, "coming?" he asked when he noticed that Nurse Trin wasn't following him.

"I'll get something later," Nurse Trin told him without looking back at him (Dr. Ross).

Dr. Ross looked at both the patient and Nurse Trin. His eyes shrunk down to suspicious angry slits.

"Don't stay too long," Dr. Ross said as he turned and walked away, "he might **burst **your eardrums."

"Ass whole," Nurse Trin muttered after she was **sure **Dr. Ross was out of earshot.

How can he (Dr. Ross) be so heartless towards the **poor **guy? I wonder what drove him (#72075) to insanity? Hmph, maybe the **jerk **who sent him here and **refuses **to allow him to have a name. (Nurse Trin's thoughts)

Nurse Trin carefully walked up to #72075 and stood over him.

Fifteen minutes later he stopped thrashing and screaming. He lay still on the floor sobbing and hiccupping.

Nurse Trin looked at #72075 with a lot of pity.

"You really deserve a name," Nurse Trin said to herself, "hey," she said to him, "hey," she repeated more firmly.

#72075 soon looked up fearfully and saw a kindly petite brown haired nurse staring down at him. He now cried soundlessly.

"I'm Nurse Trin," Nurse Trin introduced herself, "I'm new," she added.

"New?" #72075 asked.

"Yes," Nurse Trin said with a laugh, "do you know who you look like?" she asked suddenly.

#72075 just looked at her blankly.

"You probably don't understand me," Nurse Trin said disappointedly.

"Who I look like?" #72075 asked her.

Nurse Trin looked at him in surprise. From what she had heard #72075 didn't understand anything and was completely insane and prone to random acts of violence.

But he's so calm now and innocent. Who could he harm? (Nurse Trin's thoughts)

Suddenly #72075's face contorted hatefully and he attacked Nurse Trin and started to choke her.

Eventually Nurse Trin stopped clawing at #72075's hands and soon went totally limp. #72075 still continued to choke her for nearly three more minutes.

Then he took her by her feet and dragged her away.

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

Doctors stood over the body of a young adult in her red underwear. Her head was cushioned by a blue patient's uniform and her light brown eyes were barely open. Her tanned Caucasian skin looked a little paler and visible bluish bruises were on her neck. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair looked like it was neatly brushed back and she looked like someone gently set her in the janitor's closet in a sitting position.

"She just couldn't leave him alone," Dr. Ross said darkly, "Remy Trin was always an idiot," he muttered angrily.

"What will we do with her Daniel?" another doctor asked Dr. Ross.

"Dump her in that red dumpster on the outskirts of the city near to her apartment," Dr. Ross instructed, "make it look like a robbery," he added.

"What about #72075?" the only female doctor standing there asked.

"He's Coop's problem now Dr. Rumanaki," Dr. Ross responded, "we were **paid **to **hide **him and **keep **him from **remembering **ANYTHING," he reminded her, "we **told **Coop that we won't take **any **responsibility if he escaped."

"Plus this is the **thirteenth **person he's killed," Dr. Rumanaki added.

"Yes, his split personality is becoming more violent," Dr. Ross said, "and worse," he continued, "unlike our patient #72075, Jamie," he said, "his split personality Rage remembers everything."

The other doctors solemnly agreed on the seriousness of the matter.

"Well Rage will be after everyone Jamie hated or felt anger towards before he died and was brought back to life a year after by a crazed fan who more than **dabbled **in Satanism and Witchcraft," Dr. Ross said simply, "and Rage will also kill that woman Jamie loved before he died because he also hates Jamie as well," he added.

"_He was **weak**," Rage snarled as he struggled against the chains that kept him on the bed as Dr. Ross stood over him, "he allowed Coop to take away **everything** that mattered **most **to him," he said, "even his very **life**."_

"_But what about Kiva?" Dr. Ross asked, "why do you hate her?" he wondered._

"_She's a selfish **whore **who wouldn't leave that horrible husband of hers because he was so handsome and rich," Rage declared, "plus," he said with a grin, "Jamie **loves **her," he added._

"_So you still allow Jamie to see everything you do?" Dr. Ross asked as he wrote on his clipboard._

"_Yes," Rage said, "I want him to see **everything**."_

"_Because you want to break him," Dr. Ross said suddenly._

_Rage looked at Dr. Ross in surprise for a moment. Then he broke into loud laughter._

"_You sure ARE **smart **Dr. Ross," Rage said and continued to laugh, "I want to be free."_

"_Jamie keeps you from that?" Dr. Ross asked since Jamie was the polar opposite of Rage and couldn't even fight Rage from taking over at leisure._

"_He fights," Rage said, "he's weak, but he fights."_

Dr. Ross rubbed his temple at the headache that memory sometimes gave him.

"Deal with the body," Dr. Ross ordered firmly, "I'll deal with security so that **if **Rage runs **out **of **thrill** and **revenge** kills," he said darkly, "he doesn't come back **here** for **us**," he said, "and **succeeds**," he added.

"Well he did first **appear **four months after Jamie **came** here," Dr. Rumanaki pointed out, "unlike Jamie, this is his **first **time on the outside."

"But he **has** Jamie's memories," Dr. Ross countered, "Jamie **doesn't**."

Chapter 1

Reggae: Yes Jamie's back and has a split personality. This was supposed to be up Saturday November 26, 2005. Unfortunately thanks to fate hating me, my anti-computer and temper mental mother and power cuts. I was unable to finish typing this until Sunday Night at minutes to 7pm. I hope you've enjoyed the start of this sequel, especially Ken who inspired me to start it. Thanks for reading and please review. Today is November 29, 2005 and my birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Problem

Disclaimer: Yes I own Megas XLR! I own it! Hey who are you? No. NO! I don't want to go to a mental asylum! (Need I be more detailed than that?)

(Two weeks later at the Opera)

Jamie fidgeted in his seat nervously. Rage had killed a young man for kicks four hours earlier. Jamie had blocked the incident out despite Rage trying to force him to watch. This was surprising because this was the first time that Jamie actually made a mental block strong enough to block out seeing what Rage did (and Rage couldn't destroy the block). Rage meanwhile could recall all that he did and was still annoyed that Jamie was able to block everything out.

_After his murder, which he did with a stainless steel knife, Rage searched the dead man's pockets. He took away the man's identification like he always did so he could throw them into one of those garbage bin bonfires the nearby homeless people always used since it was now early December. _

_As Rage continued to search, he realized that the man didn't have much things of value other than his wallet and Jacket. Rage never took clothes from those he killed. But he'd take their wallets and sometimes even keep the wallet for a day or two before chucking it off a bridge or throwing it onto a burning garbage heap. _

_Rage looked into the man's wallet and aside from forty dollars, credit and debit cards, he found two tickets to the Opera. After checking some huge dumpsters and finding one teeming with rats, Rage chucked the body into that one and walked away. _

_Rage then went to a vendor and bought a hot dog and from another street vendor tea in a Styrofoam cup. It was a weird combination, but Rage didn't feel like buying a cold beverage._

_As time went Jamie slowly lowered his block and eventually opened himself to Rage again. Rage told him about the tickets and his interest in seeing the Opera. Jamie found Rage's interest in going to the Opera very strange. Plus he didn't like the idea of going since he knew how Rage obtained those tickets. But Rage threatened to kill nearly every person they passed and even slashed the throat of a female teenager who had been in a lonely corner shooting drugs. Rage then simply set her on fire and hurried off. Guilt Riddled Jamie finally agreed._

--------

Now Jamie sat watching the Opera about a girl from a small town trying to make it in the Big City and also escape her evil incestuous father who refused to let anyone else have her. The Opera play was called 'Ill fated Lori Streamer' and Jamie had to admit despite feeling strange being around so many people in a peaceful situation after his time in the Asylum, that this atmosphere was nice.

Rage also watched the Opera but allowed Jamie to have physical control over their body. At least for now. He thought that everything about the Opera was awesome. He had mainly learned the things he knew about the outside world from Jamie's memories, and Jamie's memories of the Opera was of him watching five minutes of the beginning and waking up when it was over. Actually seeing it for himself now, Rage couldn't understand why Jamie hated it so much.

When the Opera ended the curtain went down on Lori and her father Mr Albert Streamer eating the poisoned meal she had made to end his continuous incestuous relationship with her and for herself because she no longer felt that life was worth living without her love the young amateur artist (painter) Peter Philips who her father murdered and the life she had in the Big City which her father destroyed when he came there after her.

Jamie felt sad for the girl but still felt that Opera was boring. If it were a major motion picture at the cinema he probably would've been more appreciative. But it was just an Opera. A rather boring singy singy Opera in his personal opinion. He never wanted to see another one.

Jamie walked out of there as briskly as he could. He had looked like a big eyesore wearing black sweats with the hood up and black shoes in an Opera House where everyone else was wearing really elegant clothes or at least more suitable formal attire. Jamie kept walking until he came to a derelict building then stepped inside. It was where he and Rage had been staying since three days after escaping the asylum. Jamie nodded to the other homeless people who found shelter and soon found the old wardrobe and climbed on top of it. It was Rage's idea to check if the top of the wardrobe could support their body weight. Unfortunately Jamie was met with bugs the first night but with Rage's help he chased them off and curled up in the space available up there and went to sleep. Both Jamie and Rage liked it because it kept them away from the other homeless people who by now assumed that their new 'neighbour' was unable to talk. Jamie curled up under the newspaper that he had to use to cover himself with and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-------

The following day Rage opened his eyes and sat up. He was still thinking about the Opera that he had seen. He loved it. He wanted to learn more about it as well as about the Opera in general. Rage climbed off of the top of the wardrobe and jumped to the ground. He looked at the homeless people nearby and just walked off. He wasn't into formalities like Jamie.

"I need a new life," Rage whispered to himself as he walked around.

Rage walked until he saw three people slip into an alley. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed them. He was surprised to see the two women suddenly start to rip at the clothes of the only male between them as they entered a dirty green door in the side wall and slowly closed it behind them.

"What do you want?" a voice asked behind Rage suddenly and he stiffened.

Rage turned around slowly to see a largely built African American of 6'4 height wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"Nothing," Rage responded softly, "I thought I saw someone I knew, that's all," he lied.

"Someone you knew, huh?" the large man asked.

"Yeah," Rage said.

"You think I'm dumb?" the large man asked darkly.

"No," Rage said humbly as he itched for an opportunity to attack the man.

"Then why the lie?" the large man asked coldly.

After a moment of silence Rage decided to come clean. He knew the possibility of losing to a man of such stature if he attacked him. Worse, this man had a handgun in visible sight as if he was daring anyone he faced to try and attack him. And Rage knew that he wasn't faster than a speeding bullet.

"I saw those people and became curious," Rage confessed, "I'm just a street person, I'm no threat."

"You seeing this place makes you a threat," the large man said frankly, "you said you were a street person?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Rage responded carefully.

"You got a name?" the large man asked, "I'm Kain."

"Rage," Rage told him.

"Your real name," Kain said seriously.

Rage was taken a back. Rage had always been his name. What else could he be called? But he noticed Kain's face starting to look really annoyed and thought up a fake name quick.

"Adam, Adam Gordon," Rage told him.

"Why so long to answer?" Kain asked, "ashamed of it?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm just used to Rage," Rage said honestly, "no one questioned that name before," he added.

"Well you have to cement some kind of trust around here Adam," Kain said, "you either do a job or die."

"Job?" Rage asked.

"What those two ladies were doing," Kain explained.

Rage was still confused. But Jamie who was now awake in his head and furious, explained it. Rage's eyes widened.

"No," Rage refused immediately.

"Then prepare to die white boy," Kain said simply and reached for his gun.

"What you scared of, Rage?" a familiar voice asked, "besides talking obviously."

Rage turned around in surprise to see a blonde haired fifteen-year old who he had seen around in the place where he had slept on the wardrobe. She must've just exited and she was wearing a tight black and white leather dress and black stilettos.

"I just started three days ago," the female teen told Rage, "it's great Rage," she told him, "once you get over the whole morality thing," she added.

"I have no morality thing," Rage responded coldly as he glared at her.

"Then what's the problem?" the female teen demanded, "and why are you glaring at me?"

"Whatever," Rage muttered and turned to Kain, "so I do what, one job and I can go?" he asked Kain.

"You work for 12 hours," Kain told him.

"12 Hours?" Rage demanded incredulously.

"Yes," Kain responded, "you go in, they fix you up, tell you what to do and then you start working."

"Then I can go right?" Rage asked him.

"Long as you don't give them reason not to trust you," Kain said.

"Think you up to it Rage?" the female teen asked in an almost teasing tone.

"You have a name?" Rage asked her as he fought the urge to go for his knife and slit her annoying throat.

"Customers call me Berry while everyone else calls me Jewel," the female teen responded.

"Real name?" Rage pressed.

"Marilyn, but I hate it," the female teen confessed, "call me Jewel out here and Berry in here or when you see me on the streets getting intimate with a guy," she told him.

"Okay, Jewel," Rage said to her, "fine," he said turning to Kain, "I'll do the twelve hours."

"Ever consider taking such a job fulltime?" Kain asked and Rage gave him an incredulous look, "it's something I ask everyone who gets into this," he told Rage.

"Well the answer's no," Rage said frankly.

"Got any talents that you might say is exceptional?" Kain asked, "can you sing or dance really well, have any physical abnormalities or advantages that might be useful in the field of…"

"What are you asking me?" Rage interrupted incredulously.

"You have any talents you can use while prostituting here besides the ability to have sex?" Kain summed up.

"No," Rage lied, "I just want to get this over and done with."

"Okay," Kain said simply, "go behind that dumpster ahead of you, you see a small grilled area," he told Rage, "rap it with your knuckles and say 'I'm only here on a twelve hour hire. Double Check with Mr. Kain,'" he instructed, "then someone will let you in and instruct you from there," he concluded.

"Fine," Rage said and headed for the dumpster.

"Good luck," Jewel said kindly.

Rage didn't answer.

Chapter 2 Done

Reggae: Yes! On February 25, 2006 I've finally completed typing this chapter and will now post it. If anyone's wondering or worrying that I'm going to be doing some detailed sex craziness in the next chapter, I'm not. Anyway I've finally updated, hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR.

Chapter 3: Harrowing Experiences

(6 Hours Later)

Rage continued thrusting himself into his newest customer. At first he was nervous about doing prostitution since the only sexual experiences he had was with a patient and an employee at where he stayed before his escape. The patient was legally insane and the employee in his personal opinion had unfairly dodged a straight jacket. Neither made him feel like an expert, but thankfully he got some help from someone he didn't expect. Jamie.

While Jamie lacked memories. To him having sex was like knowing how to drive, breathe, and walk. So he was able to coach Rage a bit in the beginning. He especially had to work on Rage's sensitivity, which was so low that he had actually told a nervous young adult to 'stop being a dumb bitch and take off her clothes because she paid to get fucked not him.' That made her burst into tears and run into a corner. Jamie took over, imitated Rage's demeanour and apologized. Then he mentally chastised Rage and told him what to say. Rage grudgingly obeyed and now on the fourth hour of his job Rage could fake sensitivity.

Rage finally came and he rested himself against the satisfied female beneath him. He couldn't wait for this to be over. Despite the drugs given to him to help maintain stamina and performance while he was on his breaks, all this sex was exhausting.

-----------

(14 Hours Later)

"Take care of yourself," Kain said formally and Rage nodded and left.

It was now very late. Rage looked up at the star lit sky and sighed. For the first time he wondered if leaving the asylum was worth it. He was glad Jamie was asleep. He never wanted Jamie to see him like this. Worried and vulnerable. All that he got out of prostituting himself was some money and a new look. He now wore a different wardrobe. He had on a black leather jacket, black shirt, a white marina underneath, baggy blue jeans pants, a pair of green knickers underneath, and underneath the knickers two boxers, one plaid, the other white, black socks and black laced shoes. His hair was still black but also had some highlights in it. In his pocket was some money. Not a lot. But enough to allow him to spent at least a day in a cheap motel and still have some left.

He soon came to a motel and paid for a room 'til the following night. He also got two snacks and a soda from the vending machines. He then went to room 30 and let himself in.

It was a simple room. There was a bedroom and bathroom. That was it. The television didn't work and Rage decided to sit on the bed and eat.

As Rage ate he wondered about his life. It wasn't much and now he had the experience of being a prostitute to add to it. Rage suddenly felt scared. Was his life always going to be like this? Struggling to survive and having to commit lowly acts to make money. He didn't mind killing. At least not before. Now he just felt filthy. After he finished his snack he decided to take a shower. He spent nearly two hours scrubbing himself raw. Then he came out, towelled off and dressed in his plaid boxers. Then he went to lie down. The bed was hard and smelled old. But Rage crawled under the rough scratchy covers and rested his head on the stiff pillow. He eventually went to sleep.

--------

(Noon the Following Day)

Jamie looked gingerly out the window of the grey hound he was on. Rage had asked him if they could move away. That immediately shocked Jamie. Rage never asked questions, he just did what he wanted and made Jamie do what he wanted. But Jamie noticed that Rage had become rather subdued after having to do prostitution.

Being a prostitute bothered Jamie too. Actually it made him really pissed at Rage. But now he felt sorry for Rage. Rage hadn't had long to experience the outside world. And it already showed him extreme cruelty. Jamie only feared how Rage would react to it after his subdued persona wore off.

----

(Meanwhile in Beverly Hills)

Coop sat before a giant computer looking at the various things on screen. Jamie had escaped the asylum and worse had a hateful split personality only known as Rage.

Coop knew it was over if Jamie regained his memories and decided to go to the police. The doctors would probably talk and cop a deal leaving Coop high and dry. He couldn't let that happen.

Plus he didn't want Jamie to possibly be with Kiva. He didn't care that Kiva was no longer his. He'd never allow them to be happy together. Never.

------

(Meanwhile at a Cabin in the Woods)

"Mummy, mummy!" two black haired girls and one redheaded girl all three with their hair in pigtails, "we caught four fishes with Uncle Goat!" they cried victoriously.

"That's great," Kiva said happily, "didn't I tell you that this weekend would be fun?"

"Not for me," a blonde haired boy said coldly as he came into view ahead of Goat, "I told you I'd hate this trip," he told his mother.

Kiva looked at her son James and sighed. He was so much like his father Coop it hurt her. His fraternal twin Trudy the redhead was a joy for her. So were her identical twin daughters Julie and Kina. They were Jamie's kids and she looked at them lovingly every time she saw them because they reminded her of the one man she truly, deeply, and always loved. She remembered the times before she fell in love with Jamie. When they didn't get along. But what did those times matter? She now had two beautiful joyful children by him and could finally put aside the guilt she had about his death. She'd always love him. But she had to move on.

If only James could take a little less from his own father and learn to love, have fun and interact properly with others. Especially her.

Chapter 3 Done

Reggae: Yes I've updated sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading and please review.

Last Updated: February 25, 2006

Now Updated: Friday November 03, 2006


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Problem

The Next Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR.

Chapter 4:

Rage sat in front of a small child grinning. The little boy had tried to steal from him. After catching him, Rage dragged him off and gave him a sound beating. Now the little boy shivered in a corner as Rage held a knife at his abdomen.

"Should I cut you open or just stab you 'til your little boy stops moving?" Rage asked, "what to do, what to do," he taunted.

The little boy cried harder. But soundlessly because the last time he cried out loud, Rage had slapped him and angrily twisted his ankle.

"I think I'll cut your hair off," Rage decided, "then I'll move unto those little eyes, then that little nose, then that…"

"Please," the little boy begged.

Jamie suddenly took over. After quickly pocketing the knife, he picked up the boy and shushed him. The child cried at first but soon calmed down. Then Jamie noticed that the kid had wet himself.

"Oh great," Jamie muttered.

Jamie found a corner and wiped the kid off with some scented baby wipes he had bought. He then took a marina from his bag pack. After covering the boy he quickly whittled down one of his boxers with a knife and needle and thread. He finished dressing the boy then took he child to a thrift shop to buy some real clothes and a few supplies.

"Rage is going to kill me when he gets control again," Jamie said knowingly.

He found a motel and rented a room for the night. As soon as he bought some food, he went inside and locked up.

Then he woke the boy.

"Hey," Jamie said shaking him gently.

The boy opened his eyes. Then he jumped back upon seeing Jamie.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jamie promised, "I bought you some clothes and food," he said, "you can eat, use the bathroom to freshen up, then leave."

The boy looked around. Then he reached for a snack and started eating. His small fingers shook slightly as he ate. Then he struggled to open a soda and drank half. Afterwards he just sat on the bed staring at Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked from the old sofa he sat on.

The boy looked away.

After over an hour had passed Jamie sighed. His head was killing him. Rage was adamant now. Never had Jamie imagined he'd create a block that would last this long.

"Kid," Jamie said his voice strained, "the thing that nearly killed you is coming back," he told the boy, "run."

The boy just stared at him.

What's wrong with this kid? (Jamie's thoughts)

"Thanks for being nice mister," the boy said suddenly.

Jamie's eyes widened. Then he lost control.

When Jamie 'opened' his eyes again he saw the boy sleeping. The boy wore a red shirt, brown pants and white socks. His small chest rose up and down. Jamie looked around and saw that most of the snacks were eaten. Jamie then walked up and stroked the boy's curly brown hair.

"You don't look much older than seven," Jamie commented.

The little boy reacted to the hand by grabbing it.

"Mama?" the little boy asked.

Jamie nearly jumped at the boy's touch. Then he calmed down and crawled into bed. The boy snuggled against him and Jamie cradled the child in his arms. He drifted off to sleep wondering how such a beautiful child ended up on the ugly mean streets.

--

James sat in his room looking at pictures. Pictures of his Dad Coop. A dad that wanted nothing to do with him. All because of his mother.

He knew it was because of her since Coop wanted nothing to do with his own children before they were even born. James even doubted that his raven haired twin sisters had the same father as he did. It didn't take a genius to guess that with two sets of twins, a pair with completely different hair colour from both their parents was suspicious. Also they looked different as if they had a certain physical traits from a third party.

Worse his mother refused to talk about her family or any relations. So he couldn't verify her side and doubted he'd find anything refuting his beliefs anyway.

And his famous dad came from a generation of blondes. That made a sudden pair of raven haired twins based on his lineage unlikely.

"I'll find a way to see my father," James said determined, "my mother obviously favours her twin daughters over Trudy and I," he said bitterly, "while Trudy might hide her feelings, I for one am sick of it," he declared, "when I find out the truth I'll finally blow her sweet mummy act out the water and expose her for the whore she is."


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR.

**Please Note: Sorry for the long absence. Please read and review. Last posted July 14, 2008. Updated today September 23, 2010 at 9:31 a.m.**

Chapter 5

Rage ate a cheeseburger while the little boy chewed on chicken nuggets.

"You like the meal Kris?" Rage asked.

Kris nodded enthusiastically. He understood that Rage was the angry and rarely nice one. And Jamie was the quiet calm one. It was Jamie's body but he shared it with Rage. To him it was like having two friends, except one could kill you as soon as smile at you.

"Is he your son?" a lady asked walking up.

Rage stiffened.

The lady saw the look on his face and hurried away.

"Hey," a waitress chided, "you can't scare away customers."

"What about those who are nosy busy bodies?" Rage snapped, "can't the kid and I eat in peace?" he demanded.

"Oh, of course," the waitress realized, "I apologize, carry on," she said and fled.

As soon as they finished Rage ordered two chicken and a pasta meal to go. Then they left and walked straight to a trailer park. Rage walked up to a trailer and knocked. A huge man in soiled mechanic uniform answered.

"I got some food if you have a place for me and the boy tonight," Rage offered.

The man looked at the bags of food. It was obvious that he was starving.

Rage pulled out a soda and gave it to him.

"Free."

The man took it and finished it in a few gulps.

"Come in," he said with a loud belch, "name's Lou Cornwall."

"I'm Larry and this is Caleb," Rage said giving false names.

"Caleb, eh?" Lou said looking at the little boy, "got a teenage son named Cain, what are the odds?"

"Who would've guessed?" Rage said stepping on empty cartons and half finished lunches, "great man pad, the miss visits?" he asked after tilting old food right off the rickety table.

"No," Lou said and laughed, "son helps me clean when he comes by during the summer," he said bitterly, "bitch made regular visits impossible by moving to Canada, never marry a foreigner," he warned.

"Canada's foreign?" Rage joked and soon both men were laughing, "she one of those who run for their birth place after being away ten years?"

"Try over twenty, she moved to America when she was five years old," Lou said, "sounded American and everything, then I caught her doing dope and got custody of Cain."

"What happened?"

"Heh, me being a nice guy I allowed her to take him to the ice-cream store unsupervised," Lou started, "she had been clean over a year," he explained, "and how does she than me, she drags him screaming to an airport in less than an hour," he said venomously, "from the videotape at the airport, you could tell he was in distress."

"But those lazy airport workers did nothing," Rage said nodding.

"It took me four years to get him back to America," Lou continued, "by then he hardly recognized me, his mom had said I died in a drug bust gone bad," he said, "kid had to find out it was all a lie at school."

"Rough," Rage said.

"He likes me alright but he loves Canada," Lou said sadly, "said he had a girlfriend, his soul mate, up there," he said, "at twelve, can you believe that?" he asked, "anyway, he hoped I could forgive his mother because she just wanted him around," he continued, "I bit my tongue and kissed him on the head. He's fifteen now and I don't regret doing that at all."

"Better than cussing his mother in front of him," Rage said and Lou agreed, "glad he still likes you."

"I know it could be worse," Lou admitted, "if he had hated her, no way would I let him go back but he loves her and his new family; especially his step-dad."

"Got one of those, huh?" Rage noted, "he has a big-time job?"

"Plastic surgeon," Lou confirmed, "he's never left Canada since birth, has three kids and an ex who is blind and has learning disabilities," he said, "poor woman stood no chance at custody."

"Food's set," Rage announced, "hope you like pasta, fried chicken, plain rice, rolls and soda."

Lou's eyes widened at the spread.

Kris giggled and climbed unto a dining chair.

Neither started eating until Lou took the first bite. He sighed in content and dug in.

Rage laughed and Kris only started eating after he died. When they were done, Lou led him to his son's bedroom. It was surprisingly immaculate. It had a twin bed, a tv on a stand, a small empty table and a tiny closet.

"Good, right?" Lou asked grinning.

"Hell yeah," Rage agreed, "the little one and I are eternally grateful."

"Glad to know," Lou said and waved at a grinning Kris as he walked out.

"I like him," Kris said as Rage checked the room for bugs or cameras.

"He's fine," Rage said, "no gloves tonight."

Kris smiled since that meant Rage wouldn't kill Lou.

"It's only for tonight," Rage warned.

Kris nodded and as soon as Rage was set up, they turned on the television and lay in bed.

Late in the night Jamie woke up. He was surprised to be in what seemed to be somewhere other than a motel. He gently woke Kris up.

"Kris, where are we?"

"My name's Caleb today," he responded.

Jamie groaned.

"You're Larry and we're staying at Lou's, he's a car fixer man," Kris explained.

"Mechanic," Jamie translated, "how long are we supposed to stay?"

Kris thought hard. "How long do you want to stay?"

"Is the guy weird, creepy, anything like that?" Jamie asked and Kris said 'no', "a few days I guess," he decided.

Kris grinned; Lou was worth Rage's anger. He reminded Kris of Brian. Rage killed him and he missed the cross dressing handyman.

"Don't know his face," Kris prayed and went to sleep.

* * *

(Earlier at The Public Library)

James sat at the library reading newspaper articles. He'd discovered the truth of his mother cheating on their father and the unsolved murder of Jamie. The papers mostly said it was likely a deranged fan or some angry boyfriend of a girl he slept with.

"So my mother slept around with this Jamie character," James realized, "and look black hair," he noted, "Julie, Kina, looks like I found your daddy."

Now all I have to do is get back in my father's good graces. He has no kids; he must want someone to carry on his name after he's gone. Maybe I'll speak to his parents first. God, I've never met any of my grandparents. (James thought)

This only made him hate his mother more than ever. She took everything from him. The chance to know anything about his biological father and relatives on his side. His mother's were all dead according to her. She took away his chance of them all being a real family. They were all a family of bastards thanks to her. Just because she chose to have a lover. A dead lover now.

"If he were still alive, I'd kill him myself," James snarled, "probably got murdered by an angry boyfriend or jilted girlfriend," he concluded, "serves him right either way."

"James?" Goat called from a few rows down, "we have to leave kid."

"Damn it," James muttered and moved quickly to hide his research.

And I'm definitely changing my name when I get older. Don't need to be a genius to guess who she named me after. Maybe Gordon, Marcus or Carl. (James thought)


End file.
